Journey into the Unknown
by DiscardedAngel
Summary: Lypix has to travel back to her home Terra to face her greatest enemy, her creator...
1. Shattered Mind

Extremely sadly, I don't own Storm Hawks

**Extremely sadly, I don't own Storm Hawks **

**You may get the catch of the story line however I suggest you read my Episode 1 or Lypix is just going to be WEIRD!!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I swear she's trying to kill us" Stork grumbled as the fifth morning of making sand cakes ended in severe charcoal lumps on the floor.

"Leave her alone Stork, at least she's trying to help around here" Piper scolded.

Stork walked off mumbling to himself and Lypix sat down on the floor with her hands in her purplish hair.

Piper crouched down, "Don't worry, Stork takes ages to warm up to people. And I really appreciate your help around here, it used to be me doing all the cooking and cleaning around here" she comforted.

"I'm sorry Piper for this mess. I can do cleaning easy, but cooking human food is mind-blowing, I'm so used to cooking Crystal Angel food" Lypix sighed, "I'll get something to scrape it off the floor" and she got up and walked out the room, passing Aerrow on the way.

"Sand cakes?" he reasoned when he saw the smouldering lumps.

"Yes. I'm starting to worry she's getting upset" Piper cautioned.

Lypix shuffled back in holding a brush and dustpan, sweeping up the mess in a calculated fashion and shuffling back out again.

"Um, there's something I wanted to talk to you guys about" Aerrow mentioned while watching Lypix wander back in and take her apron off.

He stared hypnotized by the strange vial around her neck, it contained a greeny blue liquid and started to speak to him quietly.

"_Hello Storm Hawk, I've waited a while to devour one of your kind…"_

"Yes Aerrow?" Lypix said, snapping him back into reality.

"Um, oh yes. The Cyclonions are making funny tactical movements. They are moving all the Talons into the Wastelands, I wondered if that meant anything to the two of you?" he said, slightly shaken, what was that voice?

Lypix gasped, "Midnight still knows the way and he's leading them home, to Terra Krysita. To the crystal garden and the creator's shrine." At this Piper also gasped.

"What's a crystal garden?" Junko asked walking in with Finn.

"Its not some boring decorative garden is it?" Finn said absentmindedly.

"Unfortunately no. As creatures from the crystal, we can grow crystal plants underground, if they found it, this would be an endless source of energy for master Cyclonis." Lypix replied mysteriously.

"How long do we have?" Aerrow asked.

"Depends, Midnight has taken them the long way, down. However I know a short cut, which is very dangerous, and… I would have to drive" everyone glanced at Stork, who very slowly looked around, eye twitching.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to sacrifice the Condor to the whims of carbon girl over there?" Stork said very slow and deliberate.

"Come on Stork it would only be till we arrive" Aerrow tried to persuade.

"I won't need to drive till we get there, its just my eyes see the rock formations differently to you" Lypix reasoned.

"Rock… Formations?" Stork twitched dangerously, most of them took a step back.

"Stork, trust me. If I lose the Condor, you can rely on me to drag every single person I know out here to fix it." she took several cautious steps forwards and it seemed to work, Stork turned around to face the window.

"I'm going to need unburned sand cakes, lots and lots of sand cakes" he quietly spoke.

Piper and Lypix looked at each other and smiled, they were going to be very busy.

Piper and Lypix lay in their bunks, neither of them was sleeping and they each knew the other was awake.

"Can I ask you something Piper?" Lypix prodded.

"Anything" Piper responded sure it was to do with the Condor.

"What's it like to have a family?"

Piper was quite taken aback by this, she was sure Lypix had at least experienced a small amount of family love before they perished.

"It's… hard to explain, you love to bits the people you despise the most in the world, haven't you had that with your parents before they, um, kicked the bucket?"

Lypix laughed, "I like that, kicked the bucket. My family refused to acknowledge me because they knew what was coming, they knew they were going to die and leave me behind and I had to sit and watch it happen, like slow motion. Then I knew what I had to do, lead the children of the dead city away, away from the horror of war and into the awaiting light. What I didn't know was that we carried the darkness with us, in our hearts as a symbol we would never forget." Lypix had gotten very nostalgic and Piper climbed down from the top bunk to look at her.

"Lypix are you okay?" Piper asked quietly.

"_Okay? Okay?! Are you kidding? She's re-watching them die! Of course she's not alright!"_ something unseen spat, Piper recoiled faster than she thought was possible.

"Lypix you're scaring me" Piper cautioned.

The thing settled and spoke again, _"what are you? Hmm? A Storm Hawk brat who's predecessors 'freed' us. Lypix worships you but I know better, know that when our time comes, you are going to pay…"_

Piper sat up straight, she knew the thing was gone, for now, however something dark receded inside Lypix, something that did not like the idea of Storm Hawks.


	2. Home

Everyone was up early

Everyone was up early.

"I need to mark you" Lypix mentioned, the rest of the Storm Hawks were observant of how she was extremely nervous of going home, of course that was where her people had died but she was shaking with fright.

Taking out a small blue tube she held it up to her vision, "this should do" she muttered also taking a blue star off her belt and wrapping it around the tube.

Opening up the tube she applied it to her lips getting an eye rolling from Stork, "what?" Lypix questioned.

"Girls and their make-up at a time like this" he responded.

"We'll see what you think of this when it saves your life, now I need you guys to kneel cause your all to tall" Lypix ordered, they obediently did.

"Oeirwxruib die rgw Arien Glqja, Ouowe!" she muttered kissing Piper on the forehead.

"Oeirwxruib die rgw Arien Glqja, Hybji!" she said making Junko blush as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Oeirwxruib die rgw Arien Glqja, Elslee!" she whispered kissing Radarr on his head.

"Oeirwxruib die rgw Arien Glqja, Ariej!" she recited kissing Stork on the head which received another eye rolling and muttering about 'barbaric.'

"Oeirwxruib die rgw Arien Glqja, Lweeiq!" she whispered over Aerrow's head.

"Oeirwxruib die rgw Arien Glqja, Dubb!" she finally said over Finn, however he stood up and kissed her full on the lips, when he finally let her go grinning, she was laughing, "what?" he said confused.

"I've just been so worried about going home all day and you're just…just… hilarious!" this met an amused audience excluding Finn who got a slap on the back from Piper who sighed at him.

"Time for my baby to take its first steps" Stork sighed out the window later, this made Aerrow look in Lypix's direction, "your up!" he called encouragingly hoping she would not get one scratch on the Condor for fear of Storks moaning.

00

Lypix took the wheel. Piper however had steered clear of Lypix all day as far as she could which had gone unnoticed by everyone but Stork, who with nothing to do, was extremely bored.

"Its spoken to you hasn't it?" Stork mentioned quietly.

"You've heard it too?" Piper asked surprised.

"No. However I know more about Crystal Angels than you might think" Stork reassured, "you'll see once we get to Terra Krysita, if we get there" he added depressingly.

Staring out the window Aerrow could see Terra Krysita coming into view, he had no idea why anyone would want to live there, or where they lived.

A rugged dome made up of rocks arching towards the sky, leaving nowhere near enough room for the Condor to fit through, met his eyes. What was Lypix going to do that could improve their situation?

00

"Hold on, and no complaints!" Lypix shouted, "Geronimo!"

And with a swift movement of her arms, they were plummeting towards a small hole in the rock face.

"What the hell are you doing, you're going to kill us all!" Stork practically screamed.

"Lypix, he's right, we'll never fit through that gap" Aerrow reasoned.

"Remember, no complaints, you just have to wait for it" She shot back, Piper looked away and Finn just sighed, what was the point in screaming?

Aerrow held on to just some of the bars around the room, staring at his demise, was it going to end this way?

Lypix held up her hand towards the incoming doom, "IOWB DIE TIYE PYWWB!!" she screamed and the small hole in the rock face as fast as lightening stretched out to let the Condor fit through and zoomed back again.

Lypix slowed the Condor down to land on a patch of lush grass, everyone sighed deeply in thanks.

"I told you, you just have to wait" she replied to their anxiety, "here everything is distorted by fear."

They climbed out the Condor much to Stork's dislike of leaving, but he soon stopped fussing once they could look about.

"Wow, this is your home Terra?" Piper breathed, "It's beautiful."

Clean rivers and waterfalls littered the landscape and forests were held at the edges.

Green grass meadows stretched as far as the rock sides encasing the Terra, these held climbing vines with orange and pink flowers.

"You should have seen it before they… put in the sides" Lypix muttered staring hard at the ground, Aerrow wondered why it was so hard for her to look up.

It suddenly occurred to him that it should have been much darker with the rock faces, looking closer he realised they were semi-transparent and strange colours swirled inside them. "What are they made out of? Glass?" he asked.

"No, it's…its… hearts. Millions and millions of crystal hearts. We didn't put them there, the Master Cyclonis did." She stuttered, finally looking up Aerrow saw she had tears down her cheeks, "let's go, we want to get there before Midnight does right?"

She started to pick her way across to the centre of the Terra when loud voices suddenly punctured the place's calm.

"If we don't get there soon, I swear you'll have more to worry about than a 'Cure'!" The Dark Ace's voice was unmistakable.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Uh oh! Not good right? That's what I thought.**

**The 'Cure' will be explained further in this episode but as always – not yet!**

**Also if you want to know what she's saying I'll translate it down here.**

**00**

**Oeirwxruib die rgw Arien Glqja, Ouowe – Protection for the Storm Hawk, Piper**

**Hybji - Junko**

**Elslee - Radarr**

**Ariej - Stork**

**Lweeiq - Aerrow**

**Dubb – Finn**

**IOWB DIE TIYE PYWWB – Open for your Queen**

**00**

**Basically I take the letter to the left on the keyboard – till next time :**


	3. Eerie Glow

Like a fast working drug, Lypix was on the floor in seconds

Like a fast working drug, Lypix was on the floor in seconds. In a place she was so afraid of, she didn't need someone who wanted to take her away and marry her for unknown reasons.

Aerrow held his finger to his lips but everyone got the idea, unfortunately Lypix was way ahead of them and could only nod in agreement.

"Keep your hair on" Midnight's voice came into view.

It was then a small creature decided to make as much noise as possible next to Aerrow's stationary head. _"Apylon apylon"_ it bobbed, Radarr grabbed the small green mossy creature but it was too late.

"What was that?" A Talon asked unsteady.

"Just a Moss Apylon, nothing to worry about" Midnight shrugged off, however Aerrow didn't breath yet.

"I'll decide what to worry about, come on, over there" the Dark Ace ordered, the Storm Hawks, excluding Lypix, opened their eyes in horror, they were coming their way!

"What do we have here?" his cold voice discovered while grabbing Aerrow's hair and pulling him up, "I'm sure the rest of you are here too, hmmm?"

Sheepishly the rest of them came out.

Lypix taking her chance, ran up to strike the Dark Ace on the back of his head, however her blade was stopped by his hand, "come on dear, is that anyway to treat your fiancé?" he asked, dropping Aerrow and taking steps towards her.

"I didn't agree to that and you know it. Midnight please don't take them to it!" she pleaded.

"You don't get it do you? Midnight isn't here, just his mind" he answered, this made Lypix gasp.

"You've come here for Tribal leaves haven't you?" she whimpered.

"Its happening inside you too isn't it Lypix, she wants to be free" he baited.

"She cant… I am just as strong as she is" she reasoned more with herself than any one else.

Wrenching away her arms she turned around and started to run until she pulled something from her pocket and disappeared.

"What should we do about her?" Midnight questioned.

"Forget her, we have the rest of the Storm Hawks she wouldn't dare try anything. Or we could pull her out of hiding" the Dark Ace said thoughtfully.

"How?" Midnight said interested.

"You said the entrance involves water, well there's no better way to kill a hawk than to drown it" he sneered and followed a smiling Midnight to the centre of the Terra.

00

Little did they know, Lypix expected them to do this. Using a very special crystal she owned, a transparency crystal, she had jumped through the entrance seal into the water.

_I swear it used to be warmer than this_ she thought while turning around looking for the handle. It wasn't until she heard the Cyclonions above the seal did she swim into the centre pillar and collide with a painful clang.

She heard muffled voices above addressing her but could not register what they were saying, the seal then opened and she had to dive to be hidden.

Six splashes followed and someone using a frost crystal blocked the surface of the water, a distant echo signalled the seal shut.

_Great, trapped underwater, and I can't even see. Wait a minute, I think it's…_ Lypix pulled a Solaris crystal out of her pocket and used it.

The water around her was illuminated well enough for her to see the other Storm Hawks except for Aerrow, further examination found him floating unconscious beneath her.

Looking around she saw what she was looking for, she signalled for them to hold on at the centre pillar and she swam sideways, the light bobbing with her movement.

At the wall she found the correct lever and pulled, several bubbles floated towards the gap between the Ice and the water, the Storm Hawks greedily took great gulps of air.

00

With this the water level started to drop, with the sheet of ice coming to a stop on the pillar. _I need air!_ Her brain choked. Unfortunately it also reminded her of the suspended Aerrow several meters below her being pulled into a drain.

She pushed off the side gaining speed and grabbed his arm, it wasn't enough though and he slipped out of her grip. _Come on Lypix!_ She thought and put the Solaris crystal in her mouth, making her head seem eerie. She then dived again and grabbed Aerrow with two arms and propped her self at the opening of the drain.

_Must not…breathe…_ her head forced. By now however she was starting to inwardly scream.

Finally after what seemed like hours the water completely drained leaving odd puddles on the floor.

Throwing Aerrow down and spitting out the Solaris crystal she dropped to the floor and gasped desperate for air, she had the feeling she had just tried to take on a bear.


	4. Distorted images

"Did you see that

"Did you see that?" Finn said wringing out his clothes, "I though we were goners' then!"

"Finn, stop gawping at the awesomeness and come and give me a hand!" Piper scolded, while rushing over to hold Aerrow's head.

"Aerrow, Aerrow, can you hear me!" Piper shouted.

"Of course he can't he's unconscious, duh" Finn pointed out.

"Shut up Finn!" Piper stabbed back.

Finn came to stand over Lypix, "you need the kiss of life or something?" he grinned upside down.

"Finn…Shut…up…" she wheezed.

"Well sorry, next time I'll just die on you!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up Finn! You'll let them know we're still alive" Piper motioned upwards, this made Finn quieten down considerably.

"What happened?" Aerrow asked opening his eyes, Piper turned back to him.

"The Dark Ace knocked you out and shoved us in here, however Lypix was already in and drained the water, not to mention saved your butt, almost destroying her own." Piper complimented.

Aerrow looked over at a blushing Lypix "thanks" he quietly muttered.

"As much as I love lying around being soaked to the skin, I believe we have to beat the Cyclonions" Stork injected. He hated being unnecessarily wet.

"Is everyone okay?" Aerrow checked, they all nodded, but when Lypix went to stand up, her legs went all shaky and if Junko hadn't been behind her, she would have fallen. "Thanks Junko" Lypix sounded like she had a knife in her throat.

"Is it alright if you're carried for a bit?" Aerrow inquired.

"I'm pretty sure I don't mind" Lypix smiled, "that way." She pointed to a small circular door in the corner.

00

They walked through the door into an underground passage.

"Why was there all that water there?" Finn inquired.

"It's a trap, my cousin designed it. And well, she always left loopholes for me to find." She said in a daze.

"What was your cousin like?" Aerrow asked politely, he realised Lypix might never want to talk about this again.

"Her name was Helen. She had green eyes like me and jet black hair, when I had my hair black we were almost twins. She was quite a bit older than me and twice as good, it was a pity the war came, she took out a fair amount of Cyclonions before she went down though"

"I'm sorry they're gone" Junko commented.

"So am I Junko, so am I" she muttered.

00

When they reached the end of the tunnel it was understandable to see her jump ten feet in the air, out of Junko's arms.

"What the hell are they doing here?" she scraped painfully.

00

A metropolis spread out before their eyes, not the abandoned sight they and especially Lypix had been expecting.

"I thought you said everyone was dead?" Finn asked bluntly.

"I thought so too" Lypix muttered starting to wander towards the city.

"Lypix wait!" Piper called and ran to grab her arm.

"This can't be your city, it must be a trick" she urged but Lypix wouldn't listen, "Lypix listen to me!"

Suddenly she looked at Piper distantly, "it has to be Piper, everything just as it used to be, home" she whispered, the look in her eyes made Piper let go.

"What's going on Piper?" Junko asked, glancing about.

"She couldn't have could she?" Piper pondered.

"She's just almost drowned, she doesn't have enough energy to create this place out of hope" Stork filled in, everyone looked at him with surprise.

"How do you know so much about her?" Piper questioned suspiciously.

"Let's just say I have my reasons to know about them" he replied carefully.

"We need to stay with her" Aerrow reasoned, they started to run down the hill to join her.

"Its all here, you guys!" she squealed with a youngsters delight.

"The crystal shop, Eci's house and her ice rink! The market, oh my days, she's not really there is she?!" running into a small area full of stalls she rushed down to the end of an isle and up to a stall with many fruits, berries and vegetables on it.

"Helen!" she practically screamed. This made a girl looking very similar in appearance look up.

"Lypix?" she acted puzzled, "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were too! We all left to flee the war!" she squeaked with happiness.

"You want a berryshake, on me?!" Helen replied.

"I would but…wait a minute… Helen what's my middle name?" Lypix asked suddenly worried.

"It's Xanthe, silly!" Helen pushed playfully back.

"You don't look a day older than before, Helen" Lypix said suddenly shaking, "and you always said my middle name was yellow, because that's what it means" Lypix clenched her fists and looked at the ground, hiding tears.

"KA YOU LEAVE MY MEMORIES ALONE!" she screamed.

This made the illusion of people and stalls disintegrate into ruins and a few rotten fruit, an ominous laughter echoed around.

"_Have you finally come to threaten little old me?" _the voice asked swirling around

"_I'm going to make sure it's as fun as possible"_ it taunted, Lypix just sagged to the floor.

"It's alright" Piper soothed, coming to kneel next to her.

"To see them all again… its torture Piper, Torture" Lypix sobbed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oh my days! Poor Lypix, she's not having a good time.**

**I apologize for being so morbid but she has to have a sad background!**

**Review please! I need it to keep going – like coffee!**


	5. Memories of the Dark

"Who is that

"Who is that?" Finn asked shrinking back slightly.

"I believe I can answer that" Stork answered, again everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Do I have your…" Stork started to say.

"Go ahead, you've all heard her. She can kill me whenever she wants now" Lypix waved off.

"What do you mean now we've heard her?" Piper asked, for once not knowing what was going on.

"It is a rare disease called Horror infestation, for once it is not a disease caused by tiny creatures, more by Fear. The people who escape a disaster are haunted by a complete opposite of their personalities, usually they have a different mixture of ingredients they can use to keep that person at bay. I overheard you talking about Tribal leaves, she's strong isn't she Lypix?" he finished.

"You have no idea" Lypix said, swaying slightly.

"But what did you mean now we've heard her?" Aerrow asked, not sure if he would like the answer.

"Technically, she is just an idea of horror, but now you know about her, she's not just an idea. She's real" Stork finished with a whisper.

Lypix stood up, "let's go" she ordered and took off at a brisk pace.

00

They march quickly through the deserted and ruined city they had witnessed at work a few moments before. Everyone was mainly dry now although some people's boots squelched slightly.

"Do you still know the way?" Piper asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, yes. It was the last place I visited before we escaped" she replied.

00

_An explosion hit the city, it was still open to the sky and no rock faces enclosed it._

_Several large ships holding Master Cyclonis' insignia upon them hovered close and skimmers zoomed around blasting buildings. _

"_I want my mummy!" a small child pleaded._

"_Come on, with us! Or you most defiantly will not see your parents again!" a younger version of Lypix urged, her hair was a golden honey, a colour she felt safe with._

_A skimmer zoomed overhead dropping a handsome black haired man in their path. Lypix recognised him as a Storm Hawk however he wore the Cyclonions clothes._

_So this was the man who had betrayed their heroes. _

_She was not foolish enough to try and stand in his way but she knew she had no choice but to._

"_Eci, Midnight take the others, I will try and take care of this… traitor" pulling out her orange swords she took up a fighting stance, however she knew her heart was inside her chest ready to convert the crystal energy._

"_Good luck Lypix" Midnight nodded._

00

"No!" Lypix called, hitting her hand against the wall and sinking to the floor.

"What is it Lypix?" Aerrow questioned, worried.

"Why did it all change? We were happy, safe and they came and took it all from me. Especially him" she looked up at thin air but in her mind she could see his twisted smiling face, mocking her for her foolishness, for thinking she could beat him as such a young child.

Then Lypix smiled, she had shown him. She'd brought down the wall on top of him without even moving. He was still alive although, and for that she was glad, for she would kill him fair and square one day, for everything he had done.

00

They kept moving, painfully aware of the silence of the city, and the strangeness it had inflicted upon Lypix.

Every tiny movement she made caused the Storm Hawks to move the exact same, ten times more.

"How much further Lypix?" Aerrow finally inquired after an eternity of silence.

"Glad you asked, it's at the end of this street" she murmured lost in her own memories.

00

"_Keep moving, we're almost there!" Lypix called over the roar of Cyclonion skimmers and fire. She had never liked this street, it was too open and on a rainy day, you got far to wet. The same philosophy applied now, under fire, you would get attacked._

_She forced the other children up the road towards the entrance. They didn't believe she had defeated the Dark Ace, only her bestest friends Eci, Kit, Nonte and Midnight had, they knew she could do almost anything._

_Finally they reached the building and burst inside. Most of the children were crying, they knew this full on assault of the city meant everyone was dead and they were all that was left._

"_This way!" Kit shouted, as a priest's daughter she was in here a lot._

_They followed her along the velvet floored corridors and into a grand room._

_A large crystal in the centre of the room glowed peacefully, however the five friends ran straight up and placed their hands on it, making their hands glow green._

"_Everyone, hold on!" Eci shouted as the crystal took effect and transported them to Terra Atmosia._

00

Lypix opened her eyes. The room was as they had left it only without the green crystal and everywhere was dusty.

"What did this hold?" Piper asked inspecting the centre pillar.

"A transportation crystal, we used it to escape" Lypix muttered.

"You must have done really well to get away" Aerrow assured, seeing the far off sadness in Lypix's eyes.

"I did hardly anything. They should have let me fight!" she cried, punching the wall and sinking down to sit on the floor. "They knew I could have saved them, they knew well enough I could."

"There must have been a reason they didn't let you?" Piper asked.

Lypix half smiled, "yes, there was. My mother had the Sight. When she first held me in her arms she saw you guys, and knew the Storm Hawks would fall, she also knew I would be there in the new squadron, but for that to happen, they all had to die."

"We're so sorry Lypix" Piper soothed, also sinking to the floor.

"Don't be. My people worshiped your predecessors, and they would have worshiped you as well" she grinned "and besides, I wouldn't have ruled well anyway, I was always getting into pub brawls"

"How on earth did you get in?" Finn asked in awe.

"I was the princess, I stole an aging crystal from the crystal garden, it's a funny story but maybe I should save it for another…" she stopped.

"What's the matter?" they asked, creeping closer.

She suddenly gasped and clutched her hand to her chest.

00

"_Hello Lypix" a nasty voice announced._

"_What do you want Ka?" she snarled back._

"_You see this place? Well I have installed a memory, or rather the future for you to watch, as soon as its over, the reality of it will begin." Ka laughed._

_Lypix couldn't see her but knew she was there._

"_Run!" Aerrow called._

"_Going somewhere?" the Dark Ace smiled._

_The Storm Hawks turned but their escape was blocked by Midnight and some Talons._

_The Dark Ace picked up an unconscious Lypix, "she's so beautiful when she's sleeping, don't you think?"_

"_Unhand her!" Aerrow cried._

"_Why, what you going to do? We have you surrounded and are going to get the Wisdom stone" he growled._

"_There's a Wisdom stone here?" Piper asked surprised._

"_She didn't tell you did she? Maybe there is some bad in her after all." The Dark Ace laughed and lunged forwards right into Aerrow's chest._

"_Nooooo…" she heard herself screaming._

00

She woke blocking what would have been a fatal attack on her leader.

"You know what? I'm not sure if I like you attacking my team mates" she smiled broadly before breaking free of his grip and running off.

"Follow me!" she shouted, not daring to look behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Maybe Ka is good after all! Or she just miscalculated when the dream/nightmare ended…**

**Remember – need coffee!**


	6. Contradictions

They ran, cyclonions firing at them until they rounded a corner

They ran, cyclonions firing at them until they rounded a corner.

"How did they get in?!" Finn questioned.

"There's a Wisdom stone?!" Piper exclaimed

"What just happened?!" Junko asked

"Can we get there first?!" Aerrow chimed in.

"Okay, we can get there first but I'm not sure if we'll have enough time to disable the traps" Lypix replied calmly.

"Traps?" Stork twitched uncomfortably.

"We need to move, especially if they are here, I'll answer your questions later!" she moved off the wall and ran across the corridor, narrowly missing Talon fire.

They followed in a whirlwind of people, dust and anything that flew with them as they ran, very soon they stopped at two massive doors plated in shining gold.

"Shouldn't that be dusty?" Stork asked.

"It has gold mites that move the dust" Lypix answered, this made Stork very wary and shudder in response.

She placed her hand on the door, closing her eyes briefly, "Please help me, Darius. I don't know what to do" she whispered.

To everyone's surprise the doors swung open and revealed a clean marbled floor with seven large mirrors on each side reaching up to the ceiling, at the end of the room was a circular stone rock face.

"Stay here" Lypix motioned. She took calculated steps into the room and turned left on one foot, she toppled and landed on the floor.

Instantly arrows flew out from every direction and seemed to hit Lypix.

"Lypix!" they all called and took a step forwards.

Lypix laughing stood up, "she never used real arrows, the little liar!"

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

She took several cautious steps, and then ran the rest of the length.

This triggered large beetles of some type and part of the floor to fall away.

"Vw fibw!" Lypix called and the illusions ceased.

"She really didn't leave much for me, oh well, I suppose my parents would have talked with her" she shrugged and looked further onto the Storm Hawks held in the grips of Cyclonions.

"Hello Lypix" the Dark Ace announced "is it safe to come in?"

"Why would I tell you?" Lypix spat.

"Because" the Dark Ace motioned and the Storm Hawks were holstered into clearer view "I'm sure you wouldn't want them hurt."

Lypix considered for a few moments, "come closer then"

00

The Dark Ace cautiously crept towards Lypix, finally coming to stand next to her.

"Now I want you to remove the Wisdom Stone" he smoothed her hair with his fingers making her shudder and changing its colour to a golden honey.

"The wisdom sto… oh I see" she purred in a sudden excitement.

00

Lypix turned around at the rotating Crystal in front of her, taking large strides she reached it in mere seconds.

She crouched down until she was level with it and smiling slowly she reached out and grabbed it. To the surprise of everyone who had been holding their breath, nothing happened.

"Pass that here!" the Dark Ace commanded, highly disappointed nothing had happened.

"Of course" Lypix grinned.

It was then something did happen, something even Lypix hadn't been expecting.

There came a large shrieking sound like a banshee, causing everyone to cover their ears, it shattered four of the glass mirrors on the walls.

Lypix turned around very, very slowly and faced what she feared.

"_Hello Lypix" _a sadistic voice replied to her look of horror.

"You…you…shouldn't exist, only as a ghost. You're not real" Lypix concluded shaking her head with her hands still holding on.

"_We are real, we live, breathe like you and we kill better than you!"_ the abomination purred like a cat with cream.

"Who…whose we?" Lypix stuttered already knowing the answer.

The abomination laughed, _"You know well enough"_ it said emerging from the shadows _"You, Nonte, Kit and Eci were the strongest to resist, but now we are free. And its time we crushed the Storm Hawks and our alter egos once and for all!"_ as they appeared into view they took note of the similarities between the good Crystal Angels they knew, a new one was among them however. She had brown unbrushed hair and wild green eyes, Aerrow assumed this was Kit.

Lypix started to back away, _I know I'm scared! It's like seeing my self in a distorted mirror, I wish the others were here to help. God I'm going to die! _

"SMASH THE OTHER MIRRORS!" Lypix suddenly shouted.

"And get seven years plus of bad luck? I don't think so" Stork scoffed.

"Do it or we die!" she replied backing faster away from the Crystal Angels.

"Are you sure Lypix there could be more…" Piper started

Lypix held up her hand "AUEWB!" she screamed which forced the mirrors to implode.

00

At first everything seemed still and Ka started to smile, but once the dust had settled she could distinctively see ten figures stood to attention.

A small grumble of chuckling started to erupt from the figures and suddenly ceased.

"Well my queen it certainly has been a long time" a male voice resounded.

"Midnight? But your stood over there" Lypix pondered.

"Unfortunately that is the real Midnight, however as his opposite, I would gladly fight for you" he reassured stepping into the light and revealing a perfect replica of Midnight.

"FOR THE QUEEN!" ten voices echoed and suddenly jumped in to battle with the Cyclonions and bad crystal angels.

"This way Storm Hawks!" Lypix called, feeling sorrow at the sight of her evil comrades, and confusion at the possibility they were still on her side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I am going to dedicate this Chapter to MissDedodakes because so far she is the only person to have reviewed!! For the love of God people COFFEE!**

**00**

**Translations**

**Vw fibw – be gone**

**AUEWB - SIREN**


	7. Creation Curse

"Are we safe here

"Are we safe here?" someone said as the door closed from behind and encased them in darkness

"Nowhere here is safe, however we aren't far from the Creators shrine" Lypix replied holding her hand up and creating a flame to devour her hand, lighting the way.

"What is this shrine?" Junko asked in the semi-shadows.

Lypix smiled grimly, "its where my creator lives"

"You creator, is he like a god or something?!" Finn exclaimed.

At this Lypix laughed, "He would like to think he is, however he's just like you but an outcast"

"But if he created the Crystal Drones all those years ago shouldn't he be dead?" Piper inquired.

"He found a way of staying alive, I suppose he created some way to feed on crystals" she passed off.

"Is that a wisdom stone?" Piper asked in awe about the glowing orb in Lypix's other hand.

"Nope, the wisdom stone was destroyed ages ago, this is a very weak replica" Lypix answered.

"How was it destroyed?" Aerrow said rejoining the conversation.

"um, well there were some kids who um, thought it might be cool if they used it to cheat in a test and the teacher um, didn't realise what it was and binned it" Lypix replied sheepishly.

"That was you wasn't it?" Stork asked unamused.

Lypix grinned, "Maybe…"

They stumbled on with only the light from Lypix's hand for ages until they came to the end of the dark tunnel.

Lypix reached out and touched the door, another bolt of memory hit her.

00

"_We shouldn't be pressurizing her like this!" a male someone said on the other side of the room._

"_Well do you want to tell her what's going to happen?!" a female voice resounded angrily, "because she will suspect something if you aren't careful!"_

"_WHATS ALL THIS NOISE!" a sleepy voice ordered._

"_We're sorry Darius, we needed somewhere quiet to talk about Lypix" a man she recognised as her father spoke out._

"_Look it's all going to happen if you like it or not, she will become the phoenix from the ashes and you will become the ashes, just be glad you got some warning." Darius answered grumpily. _

"_But Darius, shouldn't she know?" her Father said expirated._

"_She will, I've created memories she wont even know she has to guide her. In fact she can see you right now" Darius remarked._

"_Lypix, are you there?" her mother with gentle black hair asked._

"I'm here, what's this all about?" Lypix mumbled.

"_Can you hear her darling?" her mother turned towards Lypix's father._

"_No" his answer was._

"I'm here! Why can't you hear me?!" Lypix shouted.

"_If your there sweetie we need to tell you something. First we love you very much and second we need you to destroy the Wisdom stone." Her mother smiled, "I know what you guys did with it but don't worry, its safe on the golden bush in the Crystal Garden. Don't ever lose faith dear, no matter what they do and remember, the Storm Hawks are always there for you…"_

00

Lypix came back into herself with a jolt.

"…Beautiful" she caught Piper saying.

Lypix rushed up to the small door on one side of the huge hall.

The hall was decorated with gold and marble and had an eerie turquoise glow from the central fountain.

Lypix hammered angrily on the door, "DARIUS I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" she shouted making Radarr jump onto Aerrow's shoulders.

"Alright alright, I'm coming" a faint voice on the other side of the door grumbled.

The door creaked open and Lypix stood back slightly, all the Storm Hawks had gathered up that end of the room.

Out appeared a small man wearing bunny pyjamas.

"Lypix?" he asked confused.

"Darius, we need to go now! Cyclonions are here not to mention the alter egos!" she replied with urgency.

"But the Cyclonions were ages ago, and what are these alter egos child?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Darius, they are coming… wait you don't know about the alter egos?" she stopped confused.

"No I don't they are not of my design" he said starting to wake up.

"But that would mean we actually still retain more human traits…" Lypix trailed off. "I bled the other day Darius"

"You bled!" he exclaimed as the Storm Hawks looked on quietly, "this is fantastic! One of my creations is starting to settle into its DNA!"

"Sorry to interrupt but we have Cyclonions on the way" Aerrow interjected.

"Yes! Come with us Darius or seal the door against them because they come to kill not to persuade." Lypix warned.

"That's what your mother said, and I'm still here" he reasoned.

"Darius, Midnight is with them! He knows you're here!" she pleaded.

"Fine" he bargained, "I will seal my door, but I will open it again one day so you can come back."

"Goodbye Darius" Lypix whispered, as the door swung shut and disappeared completely.

"You okay?" Aerrow asked his hand on her shoulder.

"I think so, not easy being on your own in this" she mumbled.

"The Storm Hawks are always here for you, you know" Piper said coming to place her hand on the other shoulder.

"The wisdom crystal!" Lypix suddenly remembered.

"I thought you said it had been destroyed?" Finn asked confused.

"I thought so too but my mother just said otherwise" she smiled with new found happiness.

"How? You're not telepathic are you?" Finn recoiled slightly.

"No, I keep seeing things…" she said mysteriously.

A thudding on the door they had come through reminded them of the threat.

"This way" she mumbled darkly.


	8. Crystal Hunters

Lypix walked to the middle of the room and froze

Lypix walked to the middle of the room and froze.

She started to laugh sadly for a moment and turned to face the door.

"Lypix, we need to go. The Cyclonions are coming!" Finn worriedly prompted.

"He's right Lypix we need to go" Aerrow tried to convince.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" she muttered more interested in the door.

"Lypix we need to get out of here!" Piper joined in.

A sudden crash in front of them drew their attention to the wreckage of the door.

"Well what a surprise to see you here dear" the Dark Ace smiled, next to him stood Ka and Midnight.

"Give us the Wisdom Crystal and no one gets hurt" he continued when she didn't reply.

"What this?" she spoke darkly and held out the crystal.

The Dark Ace nodded eagerly.

"Well that just wont do" she muttered shaking her head, and dropped it.

To many of the Cyclonions horror, it shattered.

"You…you just destroyed it?" he gasped.

"Yes. Because you don't want that" she shrugged, "you want the real stone."

This restored the greedy glint to the Dark Ace's eyes.

"Lypix, what are you doing?!" Piper hissed.

"Walk over to that door and press the button" she said ignoring Piper completely.

"No, one of the Storm Hawks will go first, I don't want another trick" he replied.

"Fine, Finn approach the door" she ordered, not taking her green eyes away from the Dark Ace.

"But…"

"Just do it Finn" she muttered, starting a staring competition with her fiancé.

Slowly he reached the door.

He pressed the button and waited, a mist cautiously formed and produced a small robot figure.

"_Analysing"_ it announced and started to scan him with a blue light.

Finn jittered nervously on the spot.

"_Welcome, my King, to the garden of crystals"_ it announced. Finn glanced around behind him until he was suddenly pulled downwards by gravity making him let out a short yelp.

"Is he okay?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes, there's a chute below it" she muttered.

"Okay, I'll go next" The Dark Ace announced, uncomfortable with Lypix's gaze which followed him to the door.

The robot appeared again.

"_Analysing"_ it repeated.

"_Rejected"_ and it disappeared.

"What just happened?" the Dark Ace demanded.

"You just got rejected" Lypix smiled.

And with that the door opened and a draft pulled him in, the door closed behind him.

Lypix allowed herself to smile.

"Time to go Storm Hawks" she announced and ran to the door and pushed the button.

This triggered the Cyclonions to move like a tide towards them.

"It won't work fast enough!" Piper screamed in panic.

"Oh it will" Lypix replied calmly.

"_Analysing" _the auto-bot processed, completely unaware of the oncoming storm.

"_Welcome Queen Lypix Xanthe __Vichiers__ the Sixth" _It finally announced.

"Everyone, hold onto me!" she ordered.

"RUNWARIO" she screamed with one hand pointing at the cyclonians and the other in the air.

Everything stopped.

00

"What just happened?" Junko asked.

"I stopped time for a precious few seconds, we need to get down the chute before they reach us!" Lypix urged.

The Storm Hawks didn't need telling twice, in two minutes they were all in a metallic tunnel, sliding towards the unknown.


	9. Garden of Eden

"What happened to the Dark Ace

"What happened to the Dark Ace?!" Aerrow said bumpily as they quickly travelled through the tunnels.

"He got teleported to somewhere on the Terra, or back home if he's lucky" Lypix shouted back.

"What do you mean if he's lucky?" Piper asked cautiously.

"Terra Krysita is not somewhere for the faint hearted. The more carnivorous creatures won't come out around me, but without me? I feel a bit sorry for him" Lypix finished.

"Oh" was all Aerrow could say.

As they neared the end of the chute a grey room with cushy carpet reached their eyes.

"This isn't the garden is it?" Piper asked, a little disappointed.

"No, it's through that door" Lypix motioned towards a murderous red door, which looked like blood had been dribbled down it.

"Finn are you okay?" Lypix said kneeling down next to a still body possessing blonde hair.

"My head hurts" he murmured.

"Just your big ego, nothing to worry about" Lypix grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Why did it call him a King?" Stork asked, brushing himself off.

Again Lypix grinned, "Because he had the lipstick on his lips, the auto-bot was just assuming" she got up and studied the rest of the room, thinking how it hadn't changed much since she was brought here by her mother.

00

"_Here we are darling, the entrance to the Crystal Garden. I have something I want to tell you" she knelt down to Lypix's level, her dark hair gathering on the floor._

"_What is it mum?" Lypix asked, not really bothered by the seriousness in her mothers voice._

"_Lypix, I don't want you to cry but… well everyone except you is going to die" her mother rubbed her daughters shoulder reassuringly._

_This grabbed the small girls' attention, "how mother? Why?" Lypix said, turning rigid at the small piece of information she had learned._

"_There's going to be a war. Your special Lypix, others are going to need you, and so we must die to protect you." Her mother said softly._

"_Why can't I fight mum?" Lypix replied quietly._

"_Because to win, you would die. This is alright for us but it would endanger the entire Atomos, you need to join the Storm Hawks, and save it!" her mother finished._

"I saved some mum, I saved the children left behind" Lypix murmured.

00

"This door looks extremely dangerous, who knows the amount of booby traps on it!" Stork said, studying it carefully.

"It's just a door. I know it looks creepy, but it's meant to. You have to be solemn in here" Lypix said, opening the door.

A glowing paradise met their eyes.

"There are over three hundred species of Crystal Plants here" Lypix announced in a tour guidey voice.

"Can we take cuttings?" Piper asked in awe.

"Yes, but I believe they have to be underground to grow. Otherwise pick the bushes clean. No one else uses them." She replied, slightly bored.

Piper started to grab as many crystals as she could and stuffing them into her bag she'd brought with her.

"Icers, Blazers, Velocity crystals, Fuel Crystals. You've got like everything!" Piper exclaimed in delight.

Lypix continued towards the centre of the garden, it occurred to Stork it was too organized to have been deserted for several years. A passing auto-bot just confirmed his fears.

"What exactly are those robot things?" he asked slightly scared.

"They're just auto-bots. They keep the garden tidy, don't be worried by them." She passed off, but kept going at a steady pace.

"What's that?" Piper asked suddenly pointing at the area Lypix was heading for.

"It's the golden bush, you can hide things in it because only the person they are intended for can retrieve them." She answered, kneeing down next to it.

"What are you after then?" Aerrow questioned.

"My mother supposedly left the Wisdom Stone here. Well here goes." She reached her hand inside the bush closing her eyes and pulled out a small orb.

"Is that the real one?" Junko asked quietly.

Lypix hung her head, "no. it's a Chroma crystal"

"What does that mean?" Piper asked.

"_It means she doesn't want to be her, she'd rather be somebody else" _A sinister voice hissed.

"You've only been in existence for a few minutes and I already despise you" Lypix said turning around sighing.

"Is this true Lypix?" Aerrow asked.

"What does it matter? We're not going to be able to get it now" she replied sinking slightly.

"Unless, it wasn't meant for you Lypix" Stork answered "Your mother send you'd end up with the Storm Hawks right? Maybe its intended for one of us"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry this took so long! We've had Gothic Genre coursework at school, I've had to sort out my Christmas presents and I'm attempting to write a Christmas Special at the same time!**

**Hopefully after Christmas everything should be easier and I'll get everything done ******** - For everyone on the forum who might want to know when this is happening in relation, the forum happens after this episode and Lypix gets a costume change!!**

**I'll leave it as a surprise for everyone else.**

**(Oh little Miss Dedodakes, the story on the forum has inspired a different story in my own writing. I need to ask permission to use the idea of your Terra and PinkPanther9.7's Terra, also if you would like me to I can put in your two characters! – I'll send you a message explaining it!)**


	10. Tradition

Lypix considered the fact they had been playing cat and mouse all day, a game which would shortly come to an end

Lypix considered the fact they had been playing cat and mouse all day, a game which would shortly come to an end.

"Aerrow, go for it!" she shouted.

"But… how?" he asked, completely surprised by this dark, menacing world's reliance on him, he being born into a completely different universe.

Lypix glanced at Ka who was still advancing and slowly but steadily gaining ground, Lypix was sure of something that would cause great harm to them was in Ka's possession. "Aerrow just put your hand in!"

"Okay, here goes" he lunged his hand inside the bush, expecting some cruel fate to befall his hand. Instead a small rock found its way into his grappling fingers and he pulled it out.

A reddish, purple glow memorised Aerrow for a few seconds before he placed it in Lypix's outstretched hand, she pulled it up to her face and whispered into it, _"where do we go?"_ the crystal hummed for a few seconds before taking off and pulling Lypix with it, the other Storm Hawks not far behind.

Ka still continued, plodding on and smiling secretly to herself, if only Lypix had known that she knew how Lypix would have reacted.

00

Lypix allowed herself to be dragged in a panic, why was she so afraid of Ka? All she was, was an opposite projection of her, but there was something unnerving about seeing yourself as the enemy, wow, she had self-esteem issues.

"Where are we going?!" Finn puffed, trying to keep up.

"I'm not sure, but it's taking us out of here!" Lypix replied.

"Whoa! Stop!" Aerrow called pulling her back from a sudden chasm.

"That was close" she breathed looking over the edge, but the wisdom crystal still tugged at her.

"_Lypix, you're not going anywhere"_ a smug voice laughed from behind her.

"A, dudes, we have a problem" Finn announced.

Lypix didn't want to turn around, her eyes darted around looking for what the crystal was after, luckily she saw its intention but knew she'd have to play it cool.

"Ka, I've told you, stay away from me" she growled.

"_Aww, but Lypix it's so fun to smell their blood"_ she motioned to the Storm Hawks _"and track them down."_

Lypix saw her chance, "Ka, grow up" and she spread her wings and arced backwards across the cavern, landing neatly on the other side.

She dashed further out of sight and managed to find the bush she had been looking for, carefully she pulled out a silvery blue coloured crystal and flew back across the chasm.

"_What's that?" _Ka asked slightly worried.

"This Ka" Lypix said, holding it up to the light and smiling, "Is a transportation crystal" and with a glint of the light they were gone, back on the Condor.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Lypix bellowed.

Everyone jumped to their feet and got to positions.

Lypix sat down at the table, it all seeming to be in slow motion as they took off.

She was weary, and put her head down on the table, falling out of consciousness.

Later once they were stabilized in the air they noticed her slumbering quietly.

"I'll take her man" Finn grinned with malicious content.

"No Finn," Aerrow corrected, knowing full well what he was thinking, "I'll take her."

He picked her up and carried Lypix down the corridors to her room.

He lay Lypix down on her bunk and brushed her coal black hair back into place.

"Mmm" she mumbled.

"What?" Aerrow asked, leaning in closer to hear.

"Aerrow… don't leave me here alone" she murmured half asleep.

Aerrow looked at her peaceful face, her eyes closed and her skin almost airbrushed.

He closed the small gap between them and kissed her full on the lips.

Lypix's eyes fluttered in her sleep but she didn't wake, just settled into more peaceful dreams.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sweet eh? **

**Not sure where I'm going with that yet but you know…**

**Finally I've finished it!! And if I hurry up and finish the Christmas special I can start a new story!! Woooo!**


End file.
